On second thought
by Laurabeast
Summary: A little fluff about Gambit and Rouge, it's what I wish had happened.


**I don't own it, but I love it! Enjoy!**

"Rouge you must not resist, you will never learn to control your powers with out removing your own mental block." Xavier said holding his head rouge was laid out on the medical table struggling against her own memories.

"It's no use sugar, I, I want to believe you but I can't sense any block, and I came to terms with my past." Rouge said sitting up slowly she'd been hoping she could figure this out before Gambit came back but she was no closer to being able to touch him then when the professor told her about the mental block.

"Rouge you can't give up now we are making progress." Xavier pleaded, Rouge shook her head.

"It's not that I don't wanna believe you darlin' but it's just not helping I think we need a knew plan." She said standing up Xavier turned his chair to face his computer.

"You are right this is not helping, I am not the person you need to break the barriers. Only some one with a strong emotional connection to yourself can help you." Xavier admitted Rouge lowered her head, unlike Gean and Scott she didn't have that kind of connection to any one.

"There you are Sher you're a hard gal to find." Gambit said stepping through the door into the infermory with his usual cocky swagger. A small smile creeping over Rouges lips.

"Well, well Cajun you miss me?" Rouge asked, Gambit smiled swaggering in he ran his two gloved middle fingers over her cheek.

"A pretty little face like yours Cherie, of coarse I missed you." He leered. As Xavier witnessed yet another example of Gambit's affection for Rouge, he realized that this was his best chance at helping Rouge. She had been resisting his help since the moment he'd informed her that she had a mental block, as if she were subconsciously resisting his every move. He'd hoped if she knew about the block that it would be simpler to remove but so far it had been quite the contrary, if Gambit could help her she would need to be unaware of his intentions.

'Gambit, I need your help, Rouge needs your help, will you help us?' Xavier asked telepathically, Gambit looked startled for a half a second.

'You know I'd do anything for her mez amie.' He responded in his mind, Xavier nodded moving forward and touching both there hands before Rouge could distance herself from him. As he did they collapsed into each other. Xavier lifted them with his mind setting them gently on the table together.

"Where are we sher?" Gambit asked, he was holding her, skin on skin by a lake, she looked younger then he'd ever seen her, and he was not in clothes that he'd ever even imagine putting on.

"you're not Cody, Gambit, why are you in my memories?" Rouge asked, it felt so good to be able to touch Gambit with her own hands.

"I don't know sher, but there's something I've been dien' to do since the day I met you." He leaned in kissing her just like her memory prompted. But it was so much better they'd had so few moments like this, and unlike Cody he'd felt her powers before, he pulled away when he started to feel the pull of her ability.

"No this isn't what happened, you don't belong here!" Rouge pushed him away running off to a knew memory. Xavier appeared behind him outside of Rouge's memory.

"Gambit, I'm sorry I sent you here with so little warning, but I fear this may be Rouge's best chance at learning to control her powers, you must find the mental block she has erected. You must help her destroy it if she is ever going to learn control." Xavier instructed him,

"How can Gambit help I can't touch her here any more than anywhere else?"Gambit asked, Xavier shook his head.

"No, with this your mind can protect you, and save her." Xavier said tossing him a trinket that glowed with phycic energy Gambit nodded dashing after Rouge.

This memory Gambit did belong in it was the day he'd kissed her and ended up out cold for hours, this time holding the silver spherical trinket in one closed fist, he ran his fingers through her soft hair kissing her deeply. Gambit reveled in the sensation of her kiss as he woke tasting her on his tongue and pulling her onto his lap.

She tangled her fingers in his hair really feeling him tasting him for the first time, it felt so right, but it wasn't. She pulled back gasping for air, He leaned his head against hers trying to catch his breath. She pushed him away reluctantly.

"This isn't what happened, Remy." Rouge nearly wept, Gambit wrapped his arms around her waist slipping his under her shirt feeling her soft skin.

"But it could be Sherie, let Gambit love you, let me in." Gambit whispered in her ear, the trinket slipped up his sleeve.

"I, I want to but, I, I can't touch anyone, not even you, not for real." She said he could feel her slipping away just like always, he held her tighter but it didn't help.

"No Mon Amie let Gambit help you, I know your strength you could learn to turn them off, why do you turn away from Gambit?" He asked reaching for her hopelessly, since the day he'd met her she'd never let anyone close to her.

"There's nothing I can do, there aint no stupid mental block, I can't find it, it's not in here!" Rouge cried , Gambit closed his eyes searching for an answer. He felt the silver trinket pulling at his sleeve.

"Let Gambit try and help you Petie, just one chance that's all I ask." Gambit offered, she nodded falling into his arms tears staining her cheeks. Gambit kissed her gently on the fore head he took her hand, helping her up.

"This way sher." Gambit said leading her out of the rec room, they went past Cody, Archangel, Mrs. Marvel, the juggernaut, and every other person she had ever absorbed all watching them in anger some even reached out to stop them.

Gambit smacked there hands away but every time one of them that touched her seemed to drain her energy like a reversal of her powers. Gambit could see the end when Rouge fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"I got you Sher." Gambit caught her scooping her up in his arms and carrying her away from the obvious danger. He set her gently on the floor outside the hall of enemies, leaning against a luminous barrier.

"See Pettie we found it." Gambit smiled stroking her hair out of her eyes, she grabbed his hand pulling him closer kissing him passionately.

"Gambit, I need you, let me feel you, make love to me!" She breathed kissing every inch of his exposed skin, he was on fire with the feeling of her lips on his. Her touch made his blood boil, but this wasn't like her, she was a women possessed. As much as he'd like to believe it was him that caused it, but something was nagging at the back of his mind telling him if he gave in to this immense temptation it might be the only time he'd ever get to feel her touch.

"Now Sher you know how much Gambit want you but first we need to deal with this." Gambit mumbled futilely as she pushed off his coat and slipping her hand under his shirt.

"Sherie, please, just punch through this wall and you and Gambit can go any where your pretty little heart desires. You can have your way with Gambit for the rest of my days." Gambit pleaded his hands shacking with the need to tear her clothes off. Rouge threw him across the floor.

"And how can I trust that you'll even be there when I wake up swamp rat. The way you chase skirts, and disappear at random. I don't even know your middle name!" She spat Gambit struggled to his feet.

"Remy Steven LeBou Pettie, you're one of only four people who know that" Gambit smiled but his charm only seemed to rub her the wrong way.

"The charming words of a thief, worth just about as much as the mud on a hogs behind, Nothing you could say would change that." Rouge told him but even he could tell that wasn't true.

"Rouge, Pettie, I love you, and I need you. Don't make me live without your touch, don't leave me." Gambit said honestly his eyes locked with hers he'd never have been able to be this blunt if he were awake. The wall behind her cracked in the center slowly spreading.

"Remy?" Rouge slid to her knees, Gambit slid forward catching her before she hit the ground.

"I don't want to hurt anyone else." She pleaded clinging to him in fear, Gambit held her close kissing her head.

"Then let Gambit help you, I love you Sher, Gambit will be here when ever you need him." Gambit whispered, the wall shattered around them, bits of glass slicing through there skin. He held her tight trying to shield her from what he could.

"I'm so scared Gambit." Rouge whispered Gambit picked up his trench wrapping it around her.

"Don't worry Sher Gambit's with you for as long as you'll have him." Gambit promised, they both woke up together Rouge was enveloped in Gambit's arms.

"Remy?" She asked looking up at him.

"Sherie?" He asked with a smile that reflected every bit of love he'd confessed in her mind, but she was still scared and here he couldn't comfort her with his soft lips. She leapt up from the table backing into the wall.

"How could you invade my mind like that, I trusted you boys!" Rouge yelled suddenly outraged.

"What do you mean sher? Gambit don't never go where he's not invited, I was just as shocked to be in your thoughts as you were to see Gambit." He said flipping up off the table and making a gesture of innocence.

"What ever I, just get out of my way." Rouge said pushing past them, she went to her room and slammed the door. She curled up on her bed holding onto her pillow for comfort. She really was responsible for all those innocent people she hurt, if she hadn't been wallowing in guilt she could have learned to control her gift.

She shouldn't have freaked at Gambit he was just trying to help and he had, she'd have never been able to do that without him, but it was just so much all at once. By the time she'd calmed down enough to leave her room the mansion was seemingly empty.

After a few minutes of wandering she finally found Xavier, he was waiting for her in the library. He was staring out the window sagely.

"So are you ready to start training your abilities?" Xavier asked, how could he even ask her that.

"You've got some nerve sugar, I'm just lookin' for Gambit." Rouge said irritably Xavier frowned.

"He was a little shaken by your out burst, he decided to leave with Wolverine, they won't be back for about a week." Xavier answered Rouge closed her eyes, way to go, you scared away the one guy who's always wanted to help you.

"He did however tell me to make sure you knew if you need him he brought his phone." Xavier continued, Rouge smiled he was too good to her.

"Thanks, but just so you know I'm not okay with you sending people to trespass in my head." Rouge told him, he lowered his head.

"And I am sorry rouge, but ever since I told you about your mental block you've been more resistant I thought that would be the best chance you had at being helped." Xavier told her.

"Fine we can start training tomorrow, just don't expect me to be happy with you." She said stepping out of the library and dialing Gambits number.

"Gambit didn't expect to hear from you Sher." His voice came through a little staticy, but he seamed sad.

"Gambit, I'm sorry sugar I was so harsh to you earlier. I was scared, and I had a lot to process, but you really did help, and I wish you were here so I could thank you properly sugar." Rouge said, she heard him swallow hard over the phone.

"You know I can't stay mad at you Sher, I'm just glad you forgave Gambit, don't like it when your mad at Gambit." He said, Rouge was on the verge of tears, everything was so hard, but Gambit was always there for her.

"Thank you sugar, I mean it." She said, she could almost hear him smirk.

"Well Sher you make it up to Gambit with a kiss." He said, Rouge didn't like the sound of that.

"Gambit, I." She started, but he cut her off.

"No excuses Sher, I'll see you in a week. And Sher, Gambit loves you." He said hanging up before she even had a chance to respond. She went to hide in her room pulling out the queen of heart from Gambits favorite deck. He'd given it to her a long time ago, it was the most thoughtful gift she'd ever gotten, he'd called her his guardian angel. She fell asleep holding it. Xavier was waiting for her in the kitchen when she woke up.

"So, what do we do first?" She asked starting in on a bowl of cereal.

"First you absorb me, obviously you should try not to, but I feel that my phycic abilities will help you understand and control your abilities." Xavier told her, Rouge smiled that seemed like an excellent stress reliever.

"With pleasure." she said and with that the training started, her and Xavier worked hard for the whole week, she'd tapped out every x-man still in the mansion figuring out how to shut her powers on and off, and it was still iffy.

She watched as the x-jet came in painfully slow, she was so nervous, but she wasn't gonna back out now. She was in a spaghetti strap with a shear over shirt that could keep her from touching, but was still tempting, and her jeans might as well have been painted on with her hair tied back in a braid for the first time since she could remember.

When Gambit walked out of the jet he was nearly floored by what he saw, Rouge might as well have been naked for how arousing her outfit was, he didn't even know she had that much cleavage.

"You clean up nice Sher, what's the occasion?" He asked as Wolverine and Xavier instinctively left them alone. Rouge prowled up to him and whispered in his ear only a hair's breath away from his skin.

"You are sugar." She moaned kissing him passionately for as long as she could manage which turned out to be about thirty seconds.

"Merde Sher, you're gunna kill Gambit!" He breathed his knees were weak and he was trying hard to catch his breath.

"I hope you can accept my apology Sugar." Rouge said reveling in the feel of his arms around her waist for real this time.

"Gambit should have you apologize more often." He said Rouge smiled and kissed him again.

"Oh ya, I almost forgot. I love you too Sugar." She whispered into his ear, He kissed her passionately only pulling away when he felt the tell tale burn of her powers creeping up.

"Gambit never thought he'd hear you say that, Gambit loves you more then you could even imagine, Pettie." Gambit said earnestly. "And he'll keep his promise, Sher, you have Gambit for as long as you'll take him." He finished.

"Good thing too sugar, 'cause I got a long ways to go yet." She said in all honesty. Two years later Rouge stood at the alter in a stunning white dress holding Gambit's hand nervously, no gloves needed.

"I do!" She said emphatically, Gambit was looking at her a smile permanently fixed on his lips.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." The pastor said and Gambit swept her into his arms kissing her and tossing a handful of explosive confetti that looked a lot like fire works, but Rouge was too lost in the moment to even notice.

"So what now Mrs. LeBou?" Gambit asked kissing her again.

"Well I don't know about you Sugar, but I wanna rip that tux right off you." Rouge whispered in his ear, Gambit kissed her neck.

"Gambit's got no objections, as long as you're naked too Sheri." Gambit leered kissing her as he opened the door to there car with cans tied to the back and just married written in white. He'd never have guessed this would be where he would end up, and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
